


Ballad for the thirsty vampire

by caranleek



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Sad, it will become positive, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Because a vampire's thirst can be only satisfied by drinking from their beloved one.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire’s life was full of changes, sure it would be this way, humans tended to change everything from clothes, which became more shameless, food and drinks, now that they have more technology and more easier ways to communicate, they can copy and share easily any kind of rare habits or cultures, it was a good thing, because living for over 2000 years old can become quite boring and everything feels like repetitive or similar, history repeats itself and humans don’t even care, but their drama was more amusing than expected.

 

between religion and science, differents ideas and differents theories, they fought each other and hated one another, told lies for others to believe them, killed whoever dared to tell the truth, burned women with herbal knowledge out of fear and ignorance, the funny thing that they only killed normal and innocent ones, not the direct target, that was a laugh, because that way there was more blood to drink than before, a dead person’s blood was cold but drinkable though, out of mistakes from the paranormal side, they began to suspect that there was more creatures than they think, and it was true, but they did not know the whole truth, and creatures like vampires began to hunt more carefully, and with more science advancement, people started to think of this things as jokes or ways to scare them.

 

which was, more or less, true, because humans tended to exaggerate, of course in case of vampires, sun can’t kill them, but they are pale enough to get sunburn easily, salts or any of nature’s awful smelling products can’t keep them away, on the other hand, vampires are not gods, so a there was a way to finish them.

 

vampires, can only be killed by their kind, of course what humans did not know that vampire hunters, are actually vampires themselves, who were banished from the community and wanted revenge, but that wasn’t just it, love can kill them too, like humans who could die from a heart attack, vampires can be only satisfied by drinking blood of their beloved one, sure, animal or human blood are like breakfast or something to survive on, but when a vampire starts drinking from their soulmates, there no turning back, and if anything happens to one, the other will surely die.

God was not fair to them either.

if you think about it, humans are actually his favorite creatures, they don’t live long enough to suffer much, they always can find someone else and live on, can be satisfied by so many things, they had choices, being whatever they want, vampires don’t, they must be in their full everyday, every hour, every minute, they must control their thirst and powers, any human who were to find out about their true nature, were banished, to live a thirst like no other, away from their kin and soulmate, and eventually, death.

 

Viktor sighed, he missed the old good days, running in the jungle with others vampires, wild and free, but he was doomed to become the king of his kin, life was not fair no him, the hours of studying, watching, controlling others did not end, being in charge is not easy nor it’s fun, he, of course, have the opportunity to enjoy the finest of blood, and most beautiful vampires he wants, respect and loyalty, he deserved that, he didn’t became king just for being lucky, he was the son of the first vampire ever existed, he trained so hard with his father he almost died from injuries and almost fill in a coma, every decade he fought and hunted like a beast, against humans laws, nature powers, day and night, patience, intelligence, strategy, hard work, everything he could to stay on top, he earned those 2000 years of leadership, but sometimes he felt lonely, seeing other enjoying the blood of their lovers stirred in him some jealousy, he also needs someone.

He doesn’t know why he’s thinking more about lovers than before, he has this feeling, of thirst and hunger like no other, his chest hurt and tears started to form in his eyes, his throat dry.

He sighed again and tried to get rid this distrustful situation.

Today was sunny after all.

He moved from the terrace of his palace and entered his bedroom, which had a king size bed, with red cashmere covers, big size closet and a night table, simple but elegant.

he headed to the garden of the palace, and got out of it, walking in in the streets of Russia just to make sure everything was okey, he did so every month, of course, other countries needed the same king of watchful, so he hired his most trusted kin to do the job, travelling in case any big trouble was caused, because only he can solve his kind’s problems.

 

He walked for hours making sure the the whole russian grounds were safe, it’s humanly impossible, in just few hours covering all the russians routs without getting tired, no car or other transport, but he was a vampire, speed and detailed vision was one of many things he have as a survive and as king to tope anything, sensing that everything was fine he decided to go home.

Lame and boring, but it was his duty, the weird thing that even though he was dead hungry, he did not feel like attacking any living thing and drink to his heart's content, did he yearn to something else?. 

He was thinking about his situation without noticing when or how did he entered his office.

He sat there thinking about his weird feelings, the thing is he knows where these are coming from, his soulmate exists, and he is yearning for blood, but there is something else he can’t his hand on it.

suddenly his body feels itchy, his throat drier than ever,a sharp pain all over his body, viktor fell on the floor with a loud thud!, Was he dying?, he felt more pain in his mouth and coughed some blood and saw one of his fangs on the bloody ground, he opened his mouth slightly cursing, when another fang fell off, and another sharp pain to his head, he tried to stand up, but he ended up falling again on the bed and into the ground again, he cursed and closed his eyes accepting his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has sadness and death scenes without gore, if you are sensitive to such thing don't read.  
> You have beed worned.

Yuri woke up with a stinging pain in his whole all over body, in his chest mostly and especially in his head, like a truck had hit him twice, but the rare feeling and most hurting was the emptiness he felt in his heart, he doesn’t remember much about last night, but it felt as if he lost something very precious and important.

Suddenly tears came out of his eyes, as if his mind can’t recall what happened, but his body did.

He didn’t understand, why was he so sad about something he can’t remember, it’s a horrible feeling, sensing that there is something bothering you but can’t put your finger on it, so Yuri tried to figure out what was wrong with him instead of shedding tears for unknown reasons, he started thinking: was it himself? No, even though he had weight problems, he started exercising and went to ballet classes, there he met Minako Okukawa, his ballet instructor, and the one who introduced him to the skating world, which became his life, his passion, he didn’t win gold medals, but competing and being part of it was enough, that what he told himself at the beginning, but you can’t always stay at the bottom, you have to get up, he tried his best until at got silver, and that was it, Yuri decided he would retire and not push himself more, he got anxiety attacks and losing self esteem was the last thing he wanted.

His friends, Phichit Chulanont, Yuko and Takeshi Nishigori, helped throw it, and he was very grateful, after two years, at 25, Yuri decided to leave Japan and go to a more cold place, Russia, where, maybe, he could have a new start, but that was not a reason to be sad about.  
Maybe it was Vicchan? Perhaps,  because of running behind gold medals, he could see his beloved dog one last time before the poor creature died.

Now the big question: was it his family? Probably yes, because when Yuri came back to his home very happy about his perfect marks and his new decision in life to become a skater, he found the front door Of Yutopia, where his family worked, half broken, when he entered he saw that the inn was destroyed, he panicked and went searching for his parents, when entered their room, he found his mother’s body on the ground, pale, lifeless, cold, he came close, shaking her slightly and calling her name, and for the first time, his beloved mom didn’t answer him, he looked at the bed and saw his father, lying on his back, eyes wide open, scared of something above him, he was in the same estate as his mother, but his father’s body had two small holes on his neck, Yuri extended his hands to touch his father’s face, calling his name, but the man did not answer, when Yuri looked at the other side of the bed, he found Mari, his sister, in a sitting position, also dead, he went close to her, he couldn’t feel the warmth of her existence, as if her was only there in body, he felt helpless, he looked at whole room, a bit dark, cold, empty, nothing.

He cried his eyes out, he sobbed and hiked, he tried to tell them about how their son was a good boy and that he found something new to make feel proud that he want to start and help them at the inn, work with his family. He was 10 years old only.  
The neighbors saw the broken door and called the police, who found the young boy sleeping on the ground between the bed and his mother’s body.

He woke up after that in Minako’s house, she promised to take care of him until he can do it on his own, he cried more, he could not believe that he will not see their cheerful faces, joyful laughs, lovely voices filled with love, warm hugs, light kisses on his forehead, and someone who would love him no matter what.  
When he went to the inn to have a last look at that lost paradise, a neighbor came close to him and told that his family were killed by bloodsucking beasts, called vampires.

And that was it, the pain and the emptiness hit him hard, Yuri cried even more, life hated him, he opened his mouth, brought his fingers to his mouth and to his fangs and cried more, he was turning into something he hated, the same beast that killed his beloved ones, when moved to Russia, he actually wanted to be out of Japan, someone attack him and bit his neck, sucking his blood, the attacker stopped and made him drank from his own blood, he kept still, he could not move, because he didn’t have the power, and then fell asleep.

when he woke up, he felt so thirsty, but he found himself in an odd place, it was a forest, and someone, helped him get up, taught him about what he became now.   
He tried to recall but the memory of what happened after that disappeared, Yuri felt more pain and terrible thirst.

Yuri got up and dressed, and went out of his house, maybe some walking would help him, he was in his thoughts when a fast and a powerful thing passed him, he stopped and stood there thinking about it, “ What was that?? “ he thought, he felt a sudden urge to sink his teeth in whatever that thing was, it was not human nor an animal, weird, it’s presence felt good and soothing, but scary and intimidating at the same time, he felt so hungry and decided to go back home, he did not want to attack anyone, Yuri drank blood from animals, but he could go months without feeding on blood, he will never accept his fate, even though it made him weak, it was better than making someone have the same destiny as his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting ;)

His senses wakes up before him, but this time he feels that he can sense everything small detail better than before, also he discovers that he can smell stuff that he hadn’t notice before, hear more sounds than yesterday, even though nothing changed, his power did.

Viktor opened his eyes, blinking few times and sat up, he looked at himself checking for anything wrong, but everything was normal, he looked at his left and found black aches, were those from him? his fangs maybe?, thinking back he quickly brought his fingers to his mouth, noticing something weird about his teeth, he got up and went to the bathroom, when he noticed that he moved faster than usual, he posed for a second and tried to go to where the window was, and he got the same results, maybe he will go running to check if his speed got updated or not, but for now the important thing: his fangs, arriving at the mirror was, he hesitated for a minute, but he wanted to know the truth, did he lose his fangs? if so how something like that happened and why? Will he be killed for such thing? will he ever get them back?.

He opened his mouth and to his surprise, his fangs were still there, but they got bigger, and sharper as it seems, what a shock!, was God in a good mood yesterday or was it a curse? These will let him sink deeper into his victim or satisfy his beloved more.

The idea of a soulmate made him thirsty and to his surprise he saw a new pair of fangs came out from under the ones he already has, what?  how on earth did that happen, in his 2000 years, he never saw something like that, the new addition were smaller and less sharp, but effective as well, they disappeared after a while like they have never been there, it was like having double fangs, but why? he tried to pull them out again, but to no success, it seems that they have a mind of their own.

Viktor sighed and went to get dressed, then heading to his office to do some work, better than staying in his room doing nothing useful.  
Maybe later he will go out to test his improved abilities.

 

 

 

Yuri felt more empty than yesterday, something is missing, but what was it?.  
Anyway, he decided to go out walking and maybe searching for a job, even though he didn’t money, it would be nice to do something instead of brooding everyday for the rest of his life.

Russia was lively today, people are more joyful, and the sun was out too, good, at least some are having a good day.  
Yuri walked until 10pm, it was and scary, but not for him, because he was the beast everyone should be away from, but that was the psychopathic thing about vampires, they appeared to be beautiful and angelic, when they are sadistic and evil.

He was lost in thoughts when he, suddenly felt very thirsty, a certain smell of blood hit his nose, and he felt his throat dry, the smell was unique, was it a new king of animal? he followed the scent rapidly, when he arrived at the spot where he thought the smell came from, he saw a tall, silver haired person standing in the cold empty streets without moving or shivering at all, he wore normal black clothes with big and heavy black coat, he made Yuri feel intimidated and afraid, but the aura around him was seducing Yuri to no end, not a sexual diseres, well maybe, but he wanted what was standing there, even though he knows nothing about him not even his face; back turned to him; but Yuri felt a weird itch in his teeth and before he knew it, he run towards the man and attacked his neck demanding his blood.

 

 

Viktor’s calculations were right, his powers doubled, he is faster, and generally good than ever, the question was why? were there new enemies? new threats to their kind? was his personally in danger?.  
Viktor was lost in thoughts, when he sensed a vampire getting close to him and attacking his neck, he tried to reflex, but his body did not responded, as if it wanted this guy the feed from him.  
When the boy sank his fangs in him, he froze, it felt so good, he was at peace for the first time in so many decades, he felt numb and helpless as if surrendering to the creature behind him, he felt like he was flying away from earth, leaving everything bad and going to that place desired by humans so much, paradise, he felt light as feather, the boy was drinking his life away, like he had not drunk in months.

Suddenly the boy stopped and Viktor took it as chances, and grabbed his attacker by his clothes and tossed him to the building wall away from him, a King should not be persuaded be such good sucking, even though it satisfied him to the core.

Apparently he did it more brutally than he wanted to, Viktor saw blood coming out of the boy’s shoulder, who tried to stand up, but fell back on the ground, his chocolate warm eyes looked at the cold icy azure ones, before closing into unconsciousness.

Viktor was stunned, those eyes were beautiful, well, all vampires have a sexy appearance, but this one has something that goes beyond beautiful or sexy, like looking at a blood sucking angel, when he got close he sniffed the air, and the lost all rationality when the younger boy’s blood hit his nose, so seductive!, viktor was next to his body in a mere second, looked at the injured shoulder that was being hild quickly, and took his chance to try his new fangs, he would not drink from anyone, but this one was alluring him.  
Viktor could feel his new fangs came out, doubling the strength and desire to devour the creature in front of him.  
Viktor licked his neck and sank his teeth, and there he could feel it, the passion, the desire, the thirst, yearning for more even though he was already drinking, God did it feel good!, more!, more!, more!, he thought. But Viktor stopped just before killing the poor boy. When he stopped a voice in his head, one word sounded: soulmate.

 

Viktor looked down at him, such a pretty little thing in the middle of night, drinking from the king himself, looked at him with hatred lust at the same time. Viktor smirked and left the boy bridal style and went to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it's good enough or bad, short or long :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight is colder than any night he has experienced before, that was according to human climate news, which was normal and logical, besides it was winter in Russia, humans tend to fuck up their atmosphere, intentionally or not, they whine and then do nothing about it. Such a stupid race.

But viktor’s problem was not the weather nor humans nature, it was the body in his bed.

Viktor looked through his window, the sky was clear, darker than ever, stars and flying planes, lights from houses and roads, cars and motorcycles of people returning home from work or university, or going to a party, he, now, not only he can see what vehicle it is, also color, mark, and even who is driving, age, sex, what they’re wearing, hair color, smell their perfume, but more importantly he can smell their blood and its type. 

Creepy and scary but that made him feel stronger, because no he can know how many vampires their is around him, he can sense their presence more, if they are a threat or not, right now he can sense a young vampire nearby, the smell the mysterious vampire was familiar to him, he had smelled it earlier when the one who is slumbering in his bed.

Cold blue eyes turned to look at his bed again, his name was Yuri, turned into a vampire just recently, six months to be more specific, humanly he is 26 years old,  the man has so much sadness and sorrow in his heart, hatred for humans and vampires, so he’s conflicted, also he was weak, it’s been a long time since he has drank from humans or his own kin, yet his facial expressions are young, pure, peaceful and beautiful like an angel.

But there was more, there was a piece of memory that was lost and Viktor could not found in Yuri’s blood. Of course Viktor would now all this, besides from his abilities as King, someone who can suck the information out of anyone, even animals, that was one side of the coin, the other side was he can make any being forget a memory or a secret they were not supposed to know.

It was not the first time he had done so, many young vampires saw cruelty and got traumatized after that.  
There was a case when Christophe, his friend and confident fell in love with a human girl and almost made the secret that was “ Vampires exists “ be known. Viktor had to step in and made both his friend and the young woman forget about each other.

Yuri’s wounds would be fully healed by tomorrow, even if not drinking human blood, the blood he took from Viktor was better and more than enough for his health.   
Viktor walked closer to his bed and kneeled on it to get a better look of this Yuri, who had a weird aroma but delicate and inviting at the same time, and that made Viktor’s fangs came out along with the small other ones.

Suddenly Viktor felt horny, really really horny, hard as a rock, he felt a rush of warmth spread from his heart to the rest of his body.

Eyes wide open, he backed away immediately, because drinking Yuri’s blood would kill him instantly, and Viktor is experiencing a new feeling to him, normally the lust would come from his intimate places, but this time it came from his heart. Damn.

Viktor gathered himself and got out of his room as soon as possible.  
He is the beast Yuri hates so much.


	5. not a chapter

Hello guys how is your christmas and new year?:)  
well mine not so well, i won't write anywork anymore, because i have health issues, sooo i'm sorry, and thank you for Reading my story, and about the ending of each one? well it dependes on your prefernces, :) feel free to ask your favorite writers to take my ideas and make good fanfics :) have a nice day <3


End file.
